An apparatus for developing a latent charge image on a photoreceptor that is disposed on an interior surface of a viewing faceplate of a display device, such as a cathode-ray tube (CRT), using triboelectrically charged particles, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,285, issued on Dec. 19, 1995, to G. H. N. Riddle et al. In one embodiment of the developing apparatus, a developing chamber having insulating sidewalls and an insulative panel support is described. A triboelectric gun having a rotating nozzle system directs a mixture of air and dry, charged phosphor particles into the developing chamber where the phosphor collides with the walls of the surrounding chamber. The charged phosphor particles create a charge buildup on the insulating sidewalls of the developer and on the insulating shield that prevents phosphor deposition onto the skirt of the faceplate panel, and on a developer grid, more fully described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,093,217, issued to Datta et al. on Mar. 3, 1992. It is necessary to frequently clean the internal components of the developer to eliminate the phosphor buildup before it becomes loose and is deposited onto the photoreceptor in an uncontrolled manner. Additionally, after impact with the internal surfaces of the developer, the drifting phosphor particles approach the photoreceptor by virtue of uncontrolled space-charge repulsion. The impact produces agglomerates having an ill-defined charge and mass which could cause the phosphor particles to land in unwanted places on the photoreceptor provided on the interior surface of the CRT faceplate panel. This results in contamination of the different color phosphor lines formed on the photoreceptor. A need exists for a developer that significantly reduces phosphor buildup on its interior elements to reduce the frequency of cleaning, minimize the above-described drawback, and provide a more uniform phosphor deposition on the photoreceptor, with greater control over the deposition process.